creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage's Fate
Prologue Prelude The battle at the thousand islands had begun. Meteors started raining, Tsunamis hitting the islands, tornadoes trying to clashing with other elements all hitting the demon going towards the city. Its left black wing was broken making it harder to get to the city. It hops high enough to reach the flying city thousands of feet high up in the sky. Its claws were scratching the buildings, cutting them of into half. Men in armor ran with their swords, axes, shields and flails only to end up in his jaws. A lightning struck from the sky towards the beast but it had only maimed him, it was almost useless. It had changed its form into a dragon. It flew high in the sky breathing fire and burning almost all the infantry left. Shards of ice flew to the wings of the dragon. It had fallen, making haiti earthquake. The smoke of the burnt things made the sky completely black but the demons don’t need to see, not always at least. None approached the beast except one. He shouted “Draco! Why do you do these things?!” The dragon was then covered with a shroud of darkness, and then it formed into a man in a black cloak, holding a scythe and on his waist bottles and skulls of trapped souls. He said in a very low hissing voice: “Hello brother. How’s your training going?” “You have no more right to call me brother” “Fine no need to be so harsh Benjie or Banjo, what was it again?” “Don’t even say my name you cursed demon” at the same time Angelo ran to him with his heavy blade and shield. “Are you even trying?” said Draco as he threw the bottles at the floor. Specters flew around Angelo, biting his armor. He swung his blade again and again, releasing them of their imprisonment. Draco, unimpressed threw the skulls to the floor. From the skulls grew skeleton warriors, they had axes and shields. They rushed towards Angelo, attacking him. It made a scratch on his shield but he bashed their skulls. “This is getting old, you’re tricks never change, try this for a CHANGE!” said Draco as he slammed his scythe to the ground. Green lightning struck it from the sky, and made cracks with glowing green light. From the cracks grew came spirits and zombies. The ragged dead bodies of the defenders stood and all were charging towards Angelo. Angelo raised his shield and The Heaven’s Light shone brightly. The spirits burned as the light touch them. The spirits can’t survive the light unless they posses a live or dead body or they float on the undead or corrupted lands. As a next move, he too stabbed the ground with his weapon. The zombies continued running towards him. Nothing was happening with Angelo. Now he put his shield with his fist closed to his chest. When the zombies were about a meter away, going to slash the first blow, a million radiant swords fell from the sky. There were shockwaves of light going around him then towards the zombies. A shout came from the dark clouds. “Enough of your play time! I want the crystal now!” “Uh-oh... you’re time’s up!” Said Draco to Angelo. A giant puff cloud connected itself to the ground. It had blocked the light so it was misty once more. Angelo started chocking and was raised by the true devil. “Stop that!” shouted Draco to the Devil. “He’s an enemy. He must die.” said the devil. “C’mon! He’s my bro! “ “I don’t care.” At the same time, the soul of Angelo was gone. “What The HECK!” he then casted curses on the demon. But it has no effect. It is the King of all that was evil. It backfired against him. It became a permanent mark on him. It made scratches on his skin. “AHHH! SHOOT!” “You there challenge me? You are to be punished. EXILE!” said the devil in response. The Devil then extracted a crystal from the Heart of Angelo with its ghostly claws. It was a pure white crystal that was shape like a star. There were 9 crystals all in all. “You’ll pay for this...” said Draco to the Devil, but the word came very slow. Then he saw white.... Chapter One: The Interception every noon, I walk the forest a have been passing through since I was a child, to get water from lake Exemsyo, The lake given by The God Mastetsiyo, the god of generosity. On the way he always says hi to me for no apparent reason at all. All he says is that I will be one of the great warriors but until now I keep waiting for the day. Hello, my name is Clyde. I’m one hundred and forty-six years old (that’s still young in my kind. That’s why I look like a fifteen year old). I ‘m a necromancer, in other words I live forever unless I am killed with the proper weapons. I am not thin like normal necromancers. I know how to work out yet I’m still not buff. My story begins on the road on the way to Exemsyo. I was going to fetch a pail of water then back to my wooden cabin for dinner. I was wearing my hunting cloak, a scythe and my dagger (just incase any wolves come out. I love hunting). On the way, I was walking until from the side of the road came a girl, kind of small (or I’m just tall), brown or blonde hair with a bag at her hands. She was wearing a sky blue shirt and white trousers with black boots made for running and blue gloves. She had a scratch at her face at the cheek, probably because of branches. She was shouting: “RUN!” then continued to run to the other side of the road. I watch her disappear behind the bushes then the small cliff. Then I look at the way she came from. I know almost every way, every hide-out, and every shortcut in the forest (I also know every trap that hunters set-up. I steal there trap and leave meat of anything there). There was a low rumbling sound from that direction, then it became louder and louder every second. Two seconds later, 4 people in shining amours and crossbows in its sheath at their backs. They were holding big axes and Great Swords. They stopped right in front of me. Their leader asked in a barbaric voice: “Where’s the girl?” He was tall and buff. “Why ask me?” I said as a reply, “We got unfinished business with her.” “Don’t test my patience.” Said the barbarian leader, he picked up his over-sized axe and let both of his hand grab it. He was starting to taunt. “A test? I am not a teacher.” I said as if trying to tease them. I heard a little giggle at the bushes right behind me. “Don’t you DARE!” he said in a really angry voice. Barbarians are known to be violent in these lands. “Sorry. I’m a daredevil.” That’s when he had a battle cry and tried to slam his axe on me. When he it finally reach the ground where I was, he looked around, wondering where I went. I was actually right above his right shoulder sitting. I shouted at his ears. You’re so stupid, are you? He looked at me, grab his cross-bow with his left hand and shot my way. I transformed into a ghost and went underground. I heard a giggle again. “Ghost!” shouted the leader. His men crowded into a triangle and at the middle was the leader. The leaders look down, and then I gave him a slap. I heard the giggle again. The people of this place think that when they die, they go to a better place, but not really. There spirits stay in the world. There were lots of spirits watching the fight. I called them to fight for me for there freedom. The spirits agreed to help and prepared for ambush. The barbarians were panicking. Fear is the main weapon of the necromancers. A mist started to come. It was a thick fog covering only the place of where the barbarians were. I didn’t want to scare the girl. The souls of the dead rose up attacking them. They swung there weapons. After a while there screams, then again later there was only the barbarian leader. He was shaking with fear! It felt awesome! But I had to end it before he gets brutal again. “What is this?” he asked. “You have messed with the wrong guy, why not call this a day?” I said. I was feeling so energized. “YES. PLEASE! Have mercy!” “How about the girl?” “Leave it be! Just lem’me live!” “Fine. But I would make this your most unforgettable moment.” I got a Spirits Chain, a kind of chain that only the spirits or necromancer can remove or use. I stitched his friends’ heads on them and tied it on his waist. That’s when he started to run back out of the mist, then where he came from. The mist then disappeared and everything was back to normal except for that one thing. I was about to go to the lake but then I remembered that small detail. I walk to the bush right behind me. I heard a hesitant movement of staying or running. I moved the bushes and I saw the girl sitting down eating an apple and was about to stand up and make a run from me. She ran so fast that she was four meters away the moment I moved the bush, but she didn’t ran all the way away from me (now she had a new scratch on her hand). She was like about twelve meters away then stopped and looked at me. She had blue eyes and looked worried about me. She was about to say something, but nothing came out of her open mouth. Then it closed again. I then said, “You ok?” “Umm...” she paused for a little moment. Her voice was different from the normal voices I here. It felt super weird hearing here voice. It was somehow angelic. Then she continued. ” I think so. Thank you for saving me though.” “Umm...” she paused more for a little moment. She was then touching the scratch on her hand. “Do you know a place I could stay umm..., for a while?” She sounded hesitant and confused saying this. I didn’t know whether I should trust her or not. Then I thought that she was harmless anyway and I bet that she was thinking the same thing. “Yes, that is if you really want to.” I wasn’t even sure if I did mean that. “Then where?” she replied “At my place.” “Never mind. I’ll go.” Then she started walking away, limping. “You don’t have a choice. Those people are going to hunt you down.” The words made her stop then sigh. “Where?” I signaled her to follow. She went right beside me and we started our journey back to the cabin Halfway to the way to the cabin, she stopped walking and stood in the middle of the road. “What’s wrong?” She replied:”Nothing, I jus... Feeli...” then she fainted. I ran to her, not knowing what to do. I look around to see if Mastetsiyo was around to help. He wasn’t there so I had to face this myself. I touched her forehead and knew that it was fever. I carried her on my arms then walked back to the cabin. She was light on weight (now I know that I WAS just tall and she wasn’t small). I had to carry her bag on the other hand. I felt odd touching somebody. I have never touched anyone and live or ran away before. Everyone that sees what I really do is usually frightened of me. This one is sick that’s why I thought about it. “Maybe it’s just because she had no choice that’s why she isn’t running away. Yeah, after she’s ok she’d be running away. But then again, she could’ve ran while I was fighting the barbarians, but didn’t. Why?” The thought kept on going around his head. When I got near the cabin (or should I could home) that I could see the whole thing, I heard a dragons roar and came from the orange sky a shadow dragon. Its skin was cold and black smoky flesh. It landed right in front of me and stared at me with its green eyes. I told him that she was no harm at all. It showed its bloody teeth, saying that it wants to eat her. “No.” I said then gave him rabbit meat I hunted before I fought the barbarians. It jumped to catch it, but kept its eyes locked on the girl. When I got inside the house, I laid her on the bed then got a wet towel and put it on her forehead. I put her bag on a table in the living room just the next room when you go out the bedroom. After that I got my fishing rod and a bag then went outside. When I went outside I saw the shadow dragon, looking at the door I went out. I walk towards it and patted its head. It a large creature if it stands up (maybe about two times my size) and it can carry two to three people on its back. It walked with me to Exemsyo, frolicking so that I don’t get left behind. It was quiet on the way there because none will face a shadow dragon just anytime. It’s an endangered creature that I stole from the dead city of Izra. I just started being a teen at that age, thirty-two to be exact. I was mad at my boss that’s why I decided to ran away. We had a fight because he pressured me too much. I answered back and he attacked me. I dodge it and attacked back. He got slammed to the wall and his skull got detached. I’m not saying I killed him. That usually happens in that city. He got knocked-out. I felt childish and thought that I disgraced my family. I found a shadow orb abandoned in its nest, alone because its parent was dead. I didn’t want it having the same fate happening to me. I brought with me an axe, the crestum scythe, and the orb. (Crestum is another word for necromancer in this world). I just walked out of an underground tunnel I’ve made that goes through the gat and soon, I got lost in this forest (I was walking for seven days straight). Then I’ve made a decision that this will be my home. Interlude: There are four known kinds of teaming in this world. One was the Crestums which was the necromancers. Two is Crestfall, which is the human (the barbarians are also included). There are still live people in Crestums though. Another one is the Hellbent. It was composed of demons and Devils from literally hell. The last one is the exiles. It started from all the others teams. If anyone was exiled or a runner or a criminal or any other how, his or her last chance to go back is if he/she sieges his/her City. They were a powerful moving group that increases almost every month. There was a wolf looking at the cabin window. It was looking what was in the room. What startled it was the sight of the girl. It gasped and ran away. It didn’t follow the road. It went through the forest so quickly. It went straight towards a human city. It ran to the castle within its huge walls. Guards saluted to it and the wolf nodded back, continued running. It started its report right in front of the king at his bedroom. “Sire, scout reports found a girl in a cabin in the heart of the forest. She maybe the one we’ve been looking for.” “Which, the one who knows where the cave is or the one who bombed our statues? “ the king asked, while rubbing his eyes. “Both.” “Go send the raiders.” “Sir, it isn’t even a town. It’s just a house.” “Why do you always have to reason? Just go send them. Tell them I order them.” “Yes sir.” Said the wolf and did what he was told to do. On the other hand, there was a spy from another team listening by the window. After that conversation with the king, he skydived down the tower and glided out of the city. The word spread fast in all sides. All were preparing for the bounty hunt. Chapter Two: House Invasion I was fishing that afternoon. Fishing was another hobby of mine. It reminds me to be calm. The lake was silent. It made me feel good not having to think of something. I was resting my back on Rex, the shadow dragon (I named him that because I noticed that his skull was similar with the T-rex’s skull). He was sleeping after eating seventy-four blue fishes, twenty-five snedeer fish (it was a fish that is like a small deer with a tail of a fish) and one bull shark, but I still got a lot of kinds of edible fish for dinner. But that wasn’t the reason I was fishing. I was looking for the lunar fish that only comes out at the afternoon to midnight. It has special effects that cure any kind of sickness. I was kind of arguing with myself thinking if the girl should stay. After sometime of fishing, I started to talk loudly to myself. It was kind of like this: “What’s wrong if she stays here?” “She might be a thief, or a criminal. Or she could be the one who would expose us.” “So? You’re strong and powerful, you can handle that problem.” “I won’t defend a girl I don’t even know.” “C’mon. Give the girl a break. She almost got killed by people.” “Yeah, and it just might become reality with the both of us.” “This is a generation’s chance. Don’t just let it go away.” “Hmm... I wonder. Is a big change of life changing good to deal to a chance of dying?” “Of course! At least you got to do something with your life.” “I’d rather live than die knowing that I would die in the end.” “Dude! Chill! Everyday is a good day to start a new adventure.” “You’re not even real!” “I might not be real, but I am your adviser inside yourself.” “Do you think its right? Keeping her? I’m barely even alive!” “Barely, right. But the dead helping the live is legendary.” “It will bring shame to my kind.” “You are not one of them anymore. You’re not in anyone’s. You are an outcast of your kind.” “You’re right. Fine Now I’ll agree with you.” When I said those words, I didn’t feel safe or right anymore. Like I was betraying all that I learned alone in death. After five minutes of fishing, I finally caught it! It was lighter than usual and had a diamond in its mouth. I put it in my bag. Rex looked up in the sky. He was facing the sky above the cabin. The house though wasn’t visible. He looked worried. He then glanced at me then looked backed at the cabin. He was telling me to go back (he can talk though but I haven’t taught him how yet). I did teach him to fly. I rode on his smoky back. It felt like sitting on a chair made out of cotton. He flew very high in the sky. I saw the cabin, inside it she awoke looking around. I also saw that there were a small number of men on drakes with spears. Drakes are smaller dragons without wings that are like horses, only more violent and A lot easier to tame. They were heading for the house. Then I told my adviser self “I told you she’ll bring danger.” Then he replied”But you agreed to help her. Ha! In your face!” Rex then slapped me with his ear. “I should really stop talking to myself, don’t you think?” I asked Rex. He nodded in response. They didn’t see me in the sky although it should have been obvious to see since when you look up; all the clouds are orange and then come a black cloud with wings and green eyes. I wonder if they were just ignoring me. They continued to run very fast to the house, but I was faster. I went inside, seeing the girl still on the bed. She hasn’t moved even a bit. The towel was still wet and nothing changed as I left the house. I threw my bag on a chair, got a sword I made out of granite, my scythe and fresh meat for Rex. I went outside and sat at a stool, resting my back on the wooden cabin. I was even sharpening my blade with a rock while waiting for them. Rex went right beside me, curled up around the stool and took the meat from me, then took a nap. After a LONG while of waiting, they finally came. They heavily armored. They all were holding spears, but only one wore a dragon helmet, a helm made with dragon’s breath. I guess that was the leader. He got of his ride and approached me with his sword. He pointed the sword to my neck. It was an inch distance from it. Rex barred his teeth to the other drakes. There were six of them in all, each of them having different sorts of weapons. “What are you doing here?” ask they’re leader. “What am I suppose to do?” “Where’s the girl?” “What girl? Am I supposed to know a girl? I have been here for ten years.” “He’s LYING!” said one of the people riding a drake. He had a staff with an emerald attached to the top of it, and a spell book. “Where is the girl?” asked the captain again. “If you know I am lying, why not ask the mage what the answer is?” I said. “Well, Dren, what is it?” “I don’t know Nico. But he does know.” Said Dren. The captain was now mad, “I have no time for games, where is she?” he asked again. “I have plenty of time for games. What do want to play, chess, checkers, or do you want puzzle games?” The captain got really pissed that he stabbed my foot. It didn’t hurt at all. My foot already got stabbed by things worse (Rex dragged me to the sky by biting my foot once). I punched him at his stomach then I kicked him at the head, after that everyone assaulted me. Rex was at my back. I ran to Dren first but he made roots grow out of the ground and entangle me. I was stuck in that area. He was throwing lightning bolts at me while his other companions were shooting arrows at me. The spirits of the dead rose up to protect their master from danger. There twenty souls helping. One took the lightning bolt, the other’s attacked and received shots from the archers. I summon now the help of the living dead. They crawled out of the ground then attacked the mage. The mage’s drake kept on breathing fire but the zombies were too many to burn. Dren helped it burn by making a small river of lava to surround them. The zombies though just made each of them a bridge to get to him. The drake started biting the zombies then throwing it to the lava. Nico, the captain, along with two soldiers were fighting Rex. Rex bit one and the guy turned to dust in the instance. Nico’s other companion slashed Rex’s front left foot with his spear. He roared in pain, then flew high in the sky. After I was free from the roots, I made an observation. Nico and a soldier unsheathed their crossbows and aimed at the sky looking for Rex. Both of them weren’t riding the drake anymore. Dren and his drake finally fell to the pit of lava he made, and the fissure closed since the caster died. The archers and their mounts died because of a disease a zombie could give. So there are only three more drakes, but where are they? The drakes ran towards the forest to Rex’s hideout, where ever that is. I ran towards the captain with my scythe, and made him trip with the flat surface of my scythe. I was going to strike the final blow with my sword but his companion shot me with his crossbow and the strong impact of his bolt pushed me backwards. I kept my balance quickly and threw my sword at his forehead. He got to dodged it quickly, kneeling down, but he wasn’t quick enough for the next blow. He slammed the scythe on his forehead (but I didn’t use the sharp part, I used again the flat part) and made him unconscious. Nico stood up and got his saber and shield out. I sent my unholy force to attack him. There were only zombies left and none of them got to hit him. He bashed their heads open with his shield and slashed them apart with his saber. Then he looked at me, taunting me to come nearer and so I did. I walk towards a distance two meters right in front of him, as the rules of dueling is. So it begun. He made the first blow by sending ten shining swords from the sky stab me. That attack hurt very much so I had to think quickly or I‘ll be dead permanently. I rushed to him with my scythe. I had the advantage since he was staggering with that attack. I got right in front of him and started the soul stealing sequence. I used my scythe to stab him from the back towards me, first stealing his endurance, then his magic power. After that he was kneeling on the floor, with his hand touching the ground. I didn’t do the last part of the sequence. I just left him there inhaling and exhaling. I was about to enter my house, but then Nico uttered: “Ghost, please kill me.” “Why would I kill such things like you?” I said “Because I have no more honor, it is not worth living without it.” he said in reply. It made me think of myself. So I dragged the stool near him and made him sit. Then I told: ”I have lived in this forest for about one hundred years, and I lived without that honor you call. It is not that important.” “Please kill me.” He repeated “Go back to where you came from.” “Then make me one of you.” “No! Just get back to where you came from now.” He just sat down on the stool looking at the ground. I just turned my back on him then went inside the house Category:Stories Category:Zeddrikk The Boss